Killing Them Softly
'Killing Them Softly' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 43. Originally aired March 9, 2011. Title references: Spoofs the popular song "Killing Me Softly with His Song" (or the Dave Chappelle comedy special Killing 'Em Softly). -- This is the Original Episode -- Scam Eye Am (Dead) Way to Die #'894' On March 21, 2003, in Chicago, IL. After a Nigerian scam artist attempts to scam a man using the "wash-wash" scheme, his intended victim catches on and runs up to the scammer's hotel room. The scam artist is standing behind the door when the victim forces it open, driving its coathook into the scammer's eye and piercing his frontal lobe. Alt names - Killer Scam Contact Die Way to Die #'270' On October 10, 2006, in New Britain, CT. A co-ed attempting to seduce her way through chemistry class distracts her nerdy lab partner, who is mixing ammonia and hydrochloric acid. As she leans over the flask, the gas fuses her contact lenses to her eyes. As she blunders toward an emergency wash station, she trips on a cord and slides headfirst into a wall, breaking her neck. Alt names - Blinded Me With Science Six Feet Plunder Way to Die #'427' On September 17, 2002. in Harrisburg, PA. A jealous man attempts to rob his wealthy brother's grave of the expensive jewelry he was buried with. After the man digs too close to the headstone, it topples on top of him, pinning him on top of his brother's body and crushing him. Alt names - Grave Danger Guns N' Noses Way to Die #'465' On December 14, 1992, in Sierra Leone. After capturing and killing a diamond smuggler, a ruthless warlord celebrates by snorting "brown-brown" (cocaine laced with nitroglycerine-laced gunpowder). The tray holding the mixture is contaminated with diamond dust; when the warlord snorts the mixture, the particles lacerate his arteries and travel to his heart, causing him to bleed to death. Alt names - Blood Diamonds Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Frequent Dier Way to Die #'95' On November 2, 2006, in Richmond, VA. An overly-intimate couple on an airplane flight decide to join the mile high club after being told by the stewardess that they cannot have sex in front of the other passengers. While the couple try to get in a comfortable position in the cramped bathroom, the plane hits a pocket of turbulence and the two are thrown violently around until they die of skull fractures and a broken neck. Alt names - Mile Die Club Suck & Blown Way to Die #'180' On August 24, 2007, in Atlantic City, NJ. Attempting to siphon gas from a car, two men use an industrial vacuum to speed up the process. A spark from the vacuum's electric fan ignites the gas and sets off an explosion that instantly kills them both. Alt names - Suck and Blow Master E-Raced Way to Die #'744' On April 11, 1945 (Technically some time in 1995). Starts in Nuremberg, Germany and ends in Brooklyn, NY. A Nazi military officer is shot in the head during World War II and left for dead, but survives with the bullet becoming lodged near a major artery in his brain. Fifty years later, he bumps his head against his refrigerator, jarring the bullet enough to sever the artery and cause a fatal hemorrhage. Alt names - Dishonorable Discharge Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 18:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths